Never Replaced
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Now that Rachel and Rook are parents, Salwa feels that there is no room for her and leaves. What will happen? Read on! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, Salwa, and Cassie, wrote this one. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Never Replaced  
**

The three girls were having a conversation about how Rachel was a mother now.

"Things will change for sure."

"What do you mean, Cassie?"

"She will want to spend time with her own kids now."

"And why shouldn't she? She deserves real happiness. I mean I know she was happy being our aunt and friend, but she deserves her own kids and family."

"I agree." Salwa said. "Actually, you know the mansion is filled now. I just heard her mention that she needed a room for her new kids. I'm going to give them mine."

"What?" Tyina gasped.

"Let's face it, she needs room for the other children. I am the only one who isn't technically adopted so…,"

"You know she and Rook won't like that!" Cassie responded sternly.

"But they will be fine once I go on that Plumber's trip." Salwa said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am going to leave to make room for their new children. They deserve that!"

"Do you honestly think that Rachel and Rook will jump for joy if you leave?! They will be after you in a heartbeat!" Tyina responded.

"Not if I am gone before they find out!" Salwa said.

"Salwa, do you want to leave us?" Cassie said sadly.

"Of course not! But guys, she needs a place for them and I am honestly in the way. I just heard Rachel talking to the police the other day trying to convince them that I wasn't evil."

"The aliens won't want you to leave…,"

"I love you all, but I am not going to cause any more trouble. I am going to head to Plumber's headquarters in two days; if I'm already on the ship, there is nothing to stop it. Once a ship is into space, the only aliens strong enough to stop it are the To'kustars or a Celestialsapien." Salwa giggled. But the other girls were upset.

"Salwa, I truly don't think you leaving is the answer," Cassie said quietly. Salwa shook her head and spread her beautiful wings to stretch them.

"Rachel has given me a home and a family, but now she needs room for her real family."

"What do you mean real family?!" Cassie responded.

"She means Rook and Rachel's kids." Tyina said softly.

"Let's face it, guys. Now that she is a mother, things will be changing. My gift to her is to make room for her new little ones."

"By you leaving?" Cassie said sadly.

"I will to make her happy, now don't say anything to anyone til I'm gone." Salwa said. The girls sadly nodded as Salwa then flew out to stretch her wings.

 _2 hours later…_

Rachel, Rook, Sasha, and Whampire were having coffee when they heard whispering.

"What's that?" Whampire wondered.

"Sounds like Tyina." Rachel answered.

"And Cassie." Sasha added. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Let's take a look!" Rook snickered.

"Hey! No eavesdropping!" Whampire added playfully.

"I just want to know what those two are up to." Sasha smiled, gently leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Silently, both girls and Rook stood up and gently looked around the corner.

"I think that she's making the wrong decision!" Cassie said.

"I know, but when Salwa makes up her mind there's no going back!" Tyina answered.

"This is just crazy!"

"But she's doing it for them."

"I still don't think Rachel would like that."

"Huh? Me? Like what?" Rachel whispered to Rook and Sasha.

"I think it's true though that Rachel and Rook would not have that much time for us anymore with their new kids. Well, I guess all things change sooner or later. Guess we're sorta replaced." Cassie sighed.

"I guess that's why they say all good things come to an end," Tyina sighed in agreement.

"Now that's not true!" A voice cried out. Both spun around and saw all four adults looking at them in concern.

"Now you both do not truly believe that, do you?" Rook said coming closer to them.

"And what is this about you two being replaced?" Rachel added in shock. Both girls looked like a deer in the headlights. Before they could answer, Feedback came in.

"Hey, Tyina! Cassie! Can you both go into town to help Gena with the groceries?"

"SURE!" Cassie said relieved.

"PERFECT!" Tyina added in agreement. And with that, the two ran outside to avoid awkward conversation.

"Hold on! Come back here!" Rachel called, but both ran out. She sighed and turned to Sasha and the others. "Ok, they are hiding something from us and I want to find out what. I also want to find out where Salwa is!"

"They already feel like we are replacing them." Rook said sadly.

"Well, we are gonna get to the bottom of this! Sasha, I need you to help me capture them when they come home. Then maybe we will get some of our questions answered." Rachel added.

"Be careful; they're fast!" Whampire chuckled.

"True, but so are we." Sasha added with a smirk. The girls then left to plan and wait until the best time to capture the missing girls and find out what happened to Salwa.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this? I would love your input! I know you were doing the sequel to the one with Devon but I just couldn't resist! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! And I've got someone in mind to adopt Salwa too. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
